Atomic weapon
on Vulcan]] An atomic weapon (also known as an atomic bomb, the bomb, nuclear weapon, or more commonly nuke or nuclear missile) was a term that generally described a device developed by Humans and other species that utilized the principles of either or both of nuclear fission and nuclear fusion to release massive destructive energies. A relatively low yield atomic weapon could, for example, destroy a small city. The near-ground detonation of a nuclear weapon could produce a mushroom-shaped cloud and the subsequent radioactive contamination of the surrounding areas could cause radiation sickness and other health problems. Sufficient use of atomic weapons could also result in a sudden reduction in overall planetary temperatures due to particulate matter in the atmosphere, called a "nuclear winter". ( ; ) :Although the mushroom cloud is generally associated only with atomic bombs, any sufficiently large explosion - from whatever source - will produce such a cloud as it is a function of atmospheric pressure near a planet rather than radioactive explosions. Many cultures have used atomic weapons. Vulcans developed and used nuclear weapons widely in the wars leadings up to the Time of Awakening around the year 350, devastating their civilization. ( ). A jet plane from the United States of America on Earth that was sent to intercept the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] in 1969 was thought by Spock to potentially have missiles armed with nuclear warheads. ( ). The planet Zeon fired a thermonuclear missile at the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] in 2268. ( ) Weapons considered by 23rd Century Starfleet to be "atomic" (possibly atomic bombs) were used in the Earth-Romulan War. ( ) :In TOS: "Elaan of Troyius" the Troyians had side-arms that Kirk identified as being "nuclear weapons". It is unlikely they were atomic bombs, but instead a directed energy weapon based upon nuclear reactions. Earth, especially, saw both development and use of atomic weapons. Combat usage was at first confined for over one hundred years to only two nuclear weapons used by the United States of America on Japan at the end of the Second World War. Because of the weapon's destructive power, though, countless amounts of nuclear weapons were produced and tested (such as at Bikini Atoll) between 1945-1990, mostly by the US and the Soviet Union. ( ) During this period, which became known as the Cold War, mankind was constantly on the brink of self-annihilation through, among other atomic weapon delivery systems, orbiting nuclear devices. ( ; ) After Jonathan Archer restored a damaged timeline, an atomic bomb could be seen in the time stream as the timeline realigned itself. ( ) Quark, Rom, Nog, and Odo were able to experience a test of an atomic weapon when they were accidentally transported to 1947 Earth. There they harnessed the beta radiation released by an atomic bomb test in the Nevada desert to return to the 24th century. ( ) :Beta radiation is a very weak form of radation, consisting of electrons and capable of being stopped by a heavy sweater. Contrary to Nog's assertion in that episode that beta radiation only occurs due to nuclear fission, beta radiation actually can occur naturally from the radioactive decay of numerous sources. He may have been referring to the quantity of beta radiation he observed, however. It is also possible that beta radiation has subspace qualities undetectable by 21st century science. Even though peace was declared between those two nations at the end of the 20th century, Humanity's fear of nuclear holocaust was nonetheless realized beginning in circa 2026 with the Third World War. Six hundred million were killed and major cities were destroyed, many through use of atomic weapons. ( ) This led to the post-atomic horror. ( ) But in a great irony, Zefram Cochrane's first successful faster than light vessel manned by Humans was launched using the remnants of a nuclear missle. ( ) By the mid 23rd century, advances in deflector shield technology led to nuclear weapons losing thier tactical significance. For instance, a nuclear warhead detonated point blank in front of a starship could have its yield easily absorbed by the ship's sheild, and in some cases by only the hull itself, with only minor thermal damage. ( ) See also *Sub-atomic disruptor *Cobalt fusion warhead Apocrypha In the game Star Trek: 25th Anniversary, some time in the 1260s a conflict between the rival societies, the capitalist-like Lucrs and the Communist-like Sofs led to a war with atomic weapons, which devastated their planet. External links * Category: Weapons de:Atomwaffe